The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
As smart phones have been distributed and various applications have appeared due to a smart phone environment, the use of radio resources has significantly increased. Particularly, always-on applications which are always accessed to receive a real time push message (or push notification) from a network, such as an Instant Message (IM) service, a web service, and a widget service currently increase at a high speed. The inventor(s) has experienced that the always-on applications are always ready to receive the push service while maintaining a connection with a service provider, so that excessive traffic is generated and battery consumption is made more rapid.
The inventor(s) has noted that when a service provider maintains a connection with a push server through a daemon configured within a client device without a direct connection between the service provider and the client device and transmits a push message or a push notification, the push server in the center receives the push message or push notification and transmits the push message or push notification to the corresponding client device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a configuration of a known push service providing system.
Referring to FIG. 1, since gateways 20 and carriers 30 are located between a plurality of service providers 10 and a plurality of terminals (or client devices) 40, the applications installed within the plurality of terminals 40 are connected with the carriers 30 and the gateways 20 and thus connected with the service providers 10 without the need to individually connect to the service provider 10.
The gateways 20 are relay devices for performing connections with the plurality of service providers 10, and the carriers 30 are devices for performing connections with the plurality of terminals 40. The gateways 20 and the carriers 30 have an expandable structure according to increases in the service providers 10 and the terminals 40.
However, the inventor(s) has noted that in the known structure according to FIG. 1, the service provider 10 transmits a push message to the terminal 40. Further, the inventor(s) has noted that the service provider 10 cannot identify whether the transmitted message is properly notified to the terminal 40.
When the push message is not received since a connection with the terminal 40 is temporarily disconnected, the service provider 10 retransmits the push message. However, even when the push message is not notified since an application is removed from the terminal 40 or an error is generated, the service provider 10 transmits the push message to the terminal 40. The inventor(s) has noted that unnecessary push messages are transmitted from the service provider 10 and thus total amounts of the push messages increase. Further, the inventor(s) has experienced that the unnecessary push messages increase loads of the network.
The inventor(s) has, therefore, noted that a method of providing a push service while reducing the unnecessary push messages by identifying whether the notification of the push message transmitted from the service provider is properly made is required.